An Escapade in Equestria
by Emerald Force
Summary: Increased security before the events of Canterlot Wedding and the resulting stress and tension in Celestia's Castle cause me some grief when I visit.
1. Chapter 1

The soft warm light of the full moon above was a much appreciated comfort as I stood alone in the shadows of the school yard. Glancing up at the familiar looking statue of the horse, I shivered as its mysterious eyes gazed upward into eternity. Did it know my intent? Was it some emergency guard to prevent humans such as myself from passing through? I did not know.

Why was I hesitating? I had found this place at last. Was I scared? Or did I simply want to take in as much as possible knowing I might not return. I took a good look at the giant school behind me. In the top floor, a single light shone. Maybe a janitor working?

"Oh well," I thought to myself, "no sense waiting around." Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the mirror.

My stomach dropped quickly as I was greeted with the unexpected sensation of falling. The grimoire I had read had given no details as to what the journey would be like. Thus, I was completely unprepared for the dazzling swirl of colors that circled before me. As I tried to regain my composure, the colors grew brighter and brighter, swirling ever faster. The hypnotic effect paralyzed me and I found myself unable to adjust my body, look around, or even throw up. At long last, the colors mixed together in one great blazing whirl of blinding white light. A split second later, I was spat out onto a cold stone floor.

For a moment, I lay there breathing. Soon however, the fear and unease caused by what I had just done moved me to rise and center myself. Upon doing so, I took a step forward and wobbled around a little, dizzy from my journey here. "Where was I?" I began to wonder to myself. The old grimoire I had studied for months had not given any more a precise destination than "Equestria." Where in Equestria, I knew not. For all I knew, over the course of time, the gateway in Equestria could have been destroyed. In other words, I might very well be anyplace in time and space.

I shut the thought out of my mind and looked around. Behind me stood a mirror. "How very unoriginal," I thought to myself, "they always use mirrors to create portals. Even in Equestria. Assuming, of course, this is in fact Equestria." I appeared to be in a fortress or castle of some sort. Judging by the dampness of the air around me, probably one of the lower levels. I was at one end of a large hall. A light shone at the other end, which seemed to culminate in a set of stairs upward. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked toward it.

"Hmmm, maybe I'm in some sort of hotel," I thought to myself as I walked along. On each side of me were doors, though plain and unlabeled. "Well, if it is a hotel, it sure is a rather dreary and depressing one," I continued.

My curiosity was piqued as I saw a door ajar. Stumbling over in the low light, I tried to peek through but the crack was too small. Tentatively, I reached out and pushed the door back a little. The squeaking was a lot louder than I expected. Deciding less noise would be made if I opened it quickly, I did so and walked in, hoping to get a better idea of where I was.

I decided at once that I was most likely in a warehouse of some sort. In a way, it made sense. Perhaps the owner of the mirror, not knowing what it was, had sold it and somehow it had ended up with some company selling antiques. Looking around again, I saw crates stacked upon crates, each labeled with dull citrine letters that spelled out, "Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." I peeked closer at one and found a number of crystal orbs stacked neatly within it. It's neighboring crates contained the same contents.

I jumped as a heard a soft clang behind me. At once, what little light from the hall there had been in the room disappeared and I found myself in darkness. Somehow, the door had closed. I began to panic, but putting my arms out before me, I made my way back to the general location of the door and felt around for the doorknob. It took me nearly three minutes to find. As it turned out, I had been feeling around too high. As I grasped its rough tarnished handle and turned it, it refused to move. The door was locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing before the princess, I was a mess. Confused and frustrated from over an hour of interrogations, I could hardly think straight. For a moment, I gazed lustfully at her beautiful well toned and majestic body. At once, her eyes met mine and seemed to see right through me. Embarrassed, I lowered my eyes, though not before catching the faint ghost of a smile appear upon her face. Silently, I waited for her to speak.

"You say you found this creature in the storage hall?" she asked at last.

"Yes, your highness," replied the guard at my right, "He was looking around, perhaps for a nonexistent opening in our defenses. In the process, he locked himself in one of the closets. We heard his screams for help."

I glanced over at the guard and gave him a cursory scan with my eyes. He was a unicorn with light brown fur and a dark brown, almost black, mane and tail. His voice, if it matched his appearance, should have sounded loud, booming, and authoritative, but being dazzled by the princess's astounding sexiness, he stuttered too often to sound even remotely impressive as he spoke.

"Your highness," began another beside the princess, "I can not stress how serious this breach in security is. Times are dangerous. Since he refuses to give logical answers to our questions, there is no other option than torture. Hand him over to me and I assure you he will cooperate immediately."

Horrified, I looked to see who had spoken. Unfortunately, it was nopony I recognized. This pony, another unicorn with white fur and a blue mane, resounded with authority in the way he spoke. I regretted that he did not take unto me kindly.

Celestia leaned back, eyes still fixed upon me. "Well, I most certainly can not take any more risks at this point," she said at last, "You need not remind me of the powers that seek to destroy us now. Lock him up as you did with the others. I will interrogate him myself later."


	3. Chapter 3

My jail cell was a nice place actually. Clean and roomy, it had a nice and comfortable bunker bed. For goodness sake, the place even had a large window, its glass nearly as thick as my fist to prevent anypony from shattering it. In short, it was a far cry from the rat infested horrors found in the castles of our world. The guards accompanying me and had literally thrown me onto the floor in the center of the cell before locking the door and leaving. I lay there, my heart beating as the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes to what seemed like hours. I still lay in the same position the guards had thrown me in wondering what would become of me. As time past however, I found my train of thoughts slowing. As my mind settled, I realized how tired my body was from the stress of the past two hours. With absolutely nothing to do, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

A faint clanging sound woke me up again. Drowsily, I tried to rise but decided it was not worth it. "Let's see what's going to happen now" I thought to myself. As I listened to the door opening, I kept both eyes faintly open to see while pretending to be asleep.

The sound of hooves striking stone, a sound that was becoming ever more familiar the longer I stayed here, echoed softly through the chamber. Whoever had come and was now approaching me was clearly making an effort to remain quiet. The sound of hoofsteps grew closer, until at last, a shadow fell upon me and through the eyelashes of my squinting eyes, I could make out four slender and well groomed legs before me, each hoof adorned with a golden horseshoe. Funny the guards' armor should be so fancy I thought to myself.

The guard stood before me, staring down upon me for several minutes. At long last, I heard the sound of hoofsteps again, this time, circling around me slowly before retreating over to the back end of the cell.

For another minute or so, I remain motionless upon the ground. Straining my ears, I heard only silence now. At long last, I decided that whatever fate had in store for me, I could not put off forever by lying there. Pulling myself to a sitting position, I rubbed the last remnants of sleep from my eyes before standing.

If I was still sleepy, the sight that greeted me as I turned around certainly surprised me enough to wake me fully. There, gazing out the window, the light of the moon and stars illuminating her flowing mane, stood the princess herself. Awestruck by her beauty, I could only stare.

"So, I assume you came through the mirror portal then?" spoke the princess at last.

"That's what I've been saying…" I replied. And truly, it was, in fact, what I had been telling every royal guard who had questioned me.

"I apologize for their treatment of you," she said, "They do not know what the mirror really is. Many moons ago, my sister and I used it to travel to R'lyeh to retrieve and learn from the carvings on the walls of its temples forms of magic practiced before the evolution of our race. It was this magic that gave us the power to accomplish many of the things we did. R'lyeh is a dangerous place and I have had little reason to visit it anymore. All the other universes, including your own, I have also ceased to visit due to the heavy burden of my royal duties."

"That's such a shame!" I exclaimed, "I'm sure no one would mind if you came down to earth one day and took over everything. Life would be awesome!"

"My goodness!" she replied, "You can't possibly think I can manage two empires in two different universes at once do you? How would I ever sleep with all the work involved? But enough of that. I must say I am quite ashamed at how my guards treated you earlier, but as it would be quite difficult to explain the whole portal situation to them, there was not much I could do at the time. For this, I must apologize deeply."

"It's quite alright," I said, "does this mean I'll return home in one piece?"

"Why of course it does. What kind of monster do you take me for? But first, since you have suffered so much at the hooves of my servants, it is imperative that I make this all up to you somehow."

"Oh," I said, "it's quite alright, really."

"No no," interrupted Celestia, "surely there must be something you want from me. Name anything and I will grant it."

"There's really nothing," I said, "Honestly, I don't want anything."

"Those are fine claims and all," replied Celestia turning toward me with a mischievous smile, "though the way you were looking at me earlier clearly indicates otherwise…"

I gulped. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." I said at last, "Can you give Scootaloo the ability to fly?"

"Is that it?" asked Celestia, clearly disappointed.

"Yep, that would be all."

And so she did.

The End


End file.
